Hotel of Pain
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: Asuna and Kirito spend the weekend at a hotel where Asuna dominates him. Rated M for sexual/physical abuse, violence, and sexually explicit content. This is a commission for Otx5311.


This is a commission for Otx5311

 **Warning:** This fanfic contains BDSM between Asuna/Kirito from Sword Art Online. It does not reflect my personal views on BDSM and it might be considered triggering for those that read it.

* * *

School had finally been let out for Golden Week and Asuna and Kirito couldn't wait to begin their vacation. Asuna, being the oldest, had wanted to be the one to completely plan out their week-long vacation herself and she had a lot of fun things in store for her boyfriend that she had yet to reveal to him. All Kirito knew was that they were going to be staying in a fancy hotel in the heart of Tokyo for the week and that he needed to dress nicely and plan to do whatever told him to do.

Asuna had arranged for a limousine to pick both of them up from each of their houses. Since she had made it abundantly clear that he needed to dress in the best thing he could find, Kirito had rented out a tuxedo and made sure he looked sharper than ever as he waited outside his home for the limo to come pick him up. His suit was tailored to fit his lean body perfectly, and when the fancy black stretch car pulled up to his house, Asuna peeked out the window from her seat in the car and smiled at the sight of her handsome boyfriend in a tuxedo.

The door was opened and the young man slid into the back seat beside his girlfriend, gasping at how spacious the vehicle was on the inside. "Wow, Asuna! I've never been in a limo before! This is so cool!" He said, admiring the leather seats of the vehicle as he ran his fingers over their cool texture. He was even given a complimentary bottle of champagne as well as snacks, but Kirito wasn't interested in drinking alcohol. He was far more interested in Asuna than he was any of the amenities inside the limousine. Beside him, his beautiful girlfriend was giggling at his reaction to the car. If he was this impressed by just their ride then she couldn't wait for him to see just how extravagant the hotel was that they were going to be staying at for the week.

Kirito looked over at her and saw that she was wearing a short, red cocktail dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. Her long, chestnut hair was partially pulled back in her usual style but with a pearl hairclip that matched the pearl necklace around her neck. He couldn't help but stare at her, admiring her beauty, as his eyes trailed down to the sexy cleavage that hung out of the top of her silky dress, all the way down to her slender legs where her outfit was completed with a pair of black high heels.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Asuna," Kirito told her, a blush creeping along his cheeks. "I really like your dress! You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen."

Suddenly growing shy underneath his gaze, Asuna smile and looked down at her lap. "You don't look so bad yourself, Kirito. That tuxedo looks really nice on you. You look very handsome and cute tonight."

"This must be the fanciest date I've ever been on," he replied, leaning back in his seat as he looked out the window, gazing out at the streets of Tokyo.

"Just think," Asuna said as she leaned over and placed a hand on his thigh, making him blush even deeper, "We're going to have an entire week to ourselves! I hope you're ready to have fun some fun!" She winked.

When the couple arrived at the Tokyo Grand Hotel, Kirito hopped out of the limousine first so he could then open the door and help Asuna slide out of the vehicle. He immediately noticed just how much taller she was in her high heels and that she was practically towering over him. She noticed his staring and the young woman smirked, pleased by his reaction. Being not only older than him but also taller than him, too, gave her a sense of dominance over him, and she relished every moment of it. Not only did she like having power over him in the bedroom but in their everyday lives as well; she wanted him to know that she was always in charge.

Like a gentleman, Kirito offered out his arm to and she gladly took it as the two of them walked inside. The hotel was a lot more elegant and gaudy on the inside, with crystal chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings and marble floors everywhere they stepped. There was even a fountain in the middle of the lobby while each and every guest inside was dressed in lovely dresses and tuxedos. He had hoped this place hadn't costed Asuna too much money, but she came from a rich family so he doubted they had anything to really worry about. Asuna approached the front desk, an amiable smile on her face, as she tried to go ahead and get them checked into their room.

"Hi, we're here for our reservation. It should be under the name Asuna Yuuki," she told the receptionist who politely looked up the girl's information in her computer.

"Yes, ma'am. Your deluxe suite room is almost ready. While we continue to finalize the preparations, perhaps I could suggest you two enjoy a fine dinner while you wait for your room?" The receptionist asked. Asuna nodded and leaned in close, whispering something to the lady behind the desk as a something wicked twinkled in her amber eyes. Kirito couldn't quite hear what the two women were discussing, but he could have sworn he heard his girlfriend say something along the lines of "make it as hot as you can". He wasn't sure what that meant, but he had a feeling he would find out in due time.

In the meantime, the couple walked towards the dining hall as they waited for their room to finish being prepared for them. Inside, there were plenty of tables with white tablecloths adorned with beautiful flowers and candles as centerpieces. The dim-lighting of the large banquet hall only added to the romantic appeal of the room, and many couples were enjoying each other's company as they feasted on delectable seafood and sipped on expensive wines. Immediately, Asuna noticed the varying age ranges in the couples dining around them. Most of the women were anywhere from twenty years old to fifty years old while all the men that accompanied them were drastically younger. There was even a woman in her mid-forties who was happily enjoying her date with a boy that looked to still be in high school, and out of everyone else in the room, Asuna was certain that hers and Kirito's ages were the most similar to their partner's.

The hostess showed them to a lovely table in the far corner of the room. Since they were too young to drink alcohol, the waitress brought them water instead while they looked over their menus.

"Wow! Everything here sounds delicious!" Kirito enthused, trying to ignore the hefty prices that were staring back at him in bold letters. At this rate, he would have to order nothing more than a small, side salad unless he wanted to be put in debt before dinner was even over.

Asuna looked up at him over her menu, studying his expression. She could tell he was bothered by how expensive everything was, but this was her night to treat him. She had plenty of money and didn't care how much dinner was. When the waitress came back over to take their orders, Asuna decided to order for Kirito herself in case he tried to go the cheapest route. "I'll take the nicoise salad," she said, watching the waitress jot it down on her notepad. "And he will have the 12 oz. steak with a side order of grilled shrimp and a side order of mashed potatoes."

Kirito was stunned that his girlfriend had ordered for him, and even more shocked by the fact she had picked one of the most expensive entrees for him. Asuna, however, just smiled innocently as she handed the waitress their menus.

"You don't have to spend so much money on me, you know," Kirito said with an embarrassed smile. "I feel bad I don't have a lot of money…"

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you worry so much about stuff like this? If it was a problem, I wouldn't have you brought here. Just relax and try to enjoy yourself. Especially considering the real fun is about to start."

He wasn't sure what she meant by at first until the waitress returned back to their table a few minutes later carrying a silver tray in her hands. The food couldn't have possibly been prepared that quickly but Kirito soon realized that there wasn't any food on the tray she was carrying but instead an arrangement of blindfolds, handcuffs, and other tools used for restraining an individual. "Here you are, ma'am. This should be all the equipment you ordered for dinner."

Asuna's face was alight with joy as she looked at all the different blindfolds and wrist cuffs she could choose from. "Oh wow! Thank you so much!" She said excitedly, clasping her hands together animatedly as she took her time choosing what she wanted to use. Kirito could see that she had been expecting to be offered such unusual items at dinner, and he glanced around his surroundings and saw that many of the women in the dining hall were blindfolding and tying their partners up, strapping them to their chairs.

"Wh-What's going on here?" Kirito asked, both shocked and confused by the sudden change of atmosphere inside the hotel. He watched as Asuna selected her weapons of choice before getting up and out of her chair, only to stand beside Kirito's seat so she could begin using a metal handcuff to secure him to his chair.

She could tell her was both nervous and aroused to suddenly be tied up in public during time, and she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "This is a BDSM hotel. Your mistress is going to have a lot of fun with her favorite little pet all week long." Her voice brought chills spiraling down his spine as she continued to tie up his ankles to the chair using a thick rope. The final touch was a black, silk cloth she tied around his eyes, completely blind-folding him as he sat upright in his seat.

As if he were a child incapable of doing it himself, Asuna began cutting up his steak with a sharp knife before jabbing her fork into the piece of meat and bringing it to his lips. "Eat," she told him.

Kirito reluctantly opened his mouth as she slid the piece of steak into his mouth, and she watched him with interest flickering in her eyes. He chewed it thoughtfully and swallowed it down so Asuna brought up another piece of steak she had cut for him and spoon-fed him again. She was far more interested in feeding Kirito than she was with her own salad that sat in front of her, mostly because feeding him as if he were a helpless child gave her a sense of superiority over him and that feeling was something she always thrived off of.

Towards the end of dinner, Asuna found herself growing impatient. She couldn't wait to take Kirito up to their room. She had been very specific with the kinds of things she wanted to be provided in the room, and even though her boyfriend appeared to be very nervous and uncomfortable, she knew a part of him was excited about what all was in stored for him. She soon finished eating her meal herself after feeding Kirito every last bite of his, and as she asked the waitress for the check, she also proceeded to ask if their room was ready yet.

"Your room is ready for you two," the waitress said, sliding Asuna the room key. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us. Please do not hesitate to ask if you need anything."

Asuna untied her pet from the chair but instead kept his wrists tied together instead of to the chair. His legs were free so he could walk but she made sure to keep the blindfold on as she lead him out of the restaurant and to the elevator where their room was waiting for them on the seventh floor.

She swiped the card key into the door before leading a very anxious Kirito into their room. She then reached around to remove the cuffs from his wrists and unwrap the fabric from his eyes so he could see the room himself.

Kirito was speechless over the sight before him. Their hotel room looked nothing like an ordinary room but instead the kind of BDSM dungeon that you would only see in pornography. Toys and tools of all kind decorated the wall—from whips and chains to machines that could even power up a strong electrical current to be used on one's genitals. He swallowed down a dry lump in his throat, unsure if he should feel more afraid or more aroused of where he had found himself in.

"Get undressed. The real fun will begin soon," Asuna said to him a strong, authoritative voice as she walked past him to head towards a closet. Inside, a dominatrix outfit was waiting for her. There was a leather corset in which she swiftly tied tightly around her large tits and tiny waist, and she shimmied into a matching thong as well. She slipped on a pair of thigh-high fishnet stockings before placing her feet in a pair of black high heel boots that reached up to her knees. To complete her outfit, her hands were placed inside these black leather gloves, but they served more of a practical purpose this time than anything.

While Asuna dressed herself in her sexy attire, Kirito was peeling his shirt off of his thin body and unbuckling his pants. Underneath his boxers, his penis was still strapped in a cock cage that Asuna had made him swear to keep on at all times to prevent him from popping any boners. After she had caught him masturbating in a restaurant bathroom the last time the two of them hung out outside of their online games, she had made him swear to never take off the cock cage—only she could do it for him. It was uncomfortable to wear all the time, but Kirito knew better than to go against his mistress's wishes, even if it killed him to never be able to touch himself or receive any amount of sexual relief.

Once Kirito was fully naked, Asuna walked up to him and smirked before tying the blindfold over his eyes once more to keep him from seeing anything before she hand-cuffed his wrists together once more.

"Well, my submissive little pet, I think it's time to get started," the redhead said in a low, silky voice. As if on cue, there was a knock heard at the door to their secret room. Kirito turned his head but of course couldn't see anything through his blindfold but a staff had member had walked in to deliver Asuna the special gift she had requested.

The hotel staff woman was holding a very special cockring inside a pair of tongs in her hands. The cockring was metal and had been cooking inside of a furnace for a while, its temperature scorching hot. Asuna quickly got on her knees to remove the cock cage that was clamped around Kirito's dick, and he let out a sigh of relief as his penis was finally freed from captivity. However, he did not have the slightest clue that Asuna had ordered him a fiery hot cockring.

The small ring was too hot for Asuna to touch with her own hands, so she had to take the pair of tongs away from the hotel staff. "Thank you, ma'am. That will be all," she told the woman politely, and soon the pair was left alone once again.

Kirito stood in the BDSM dungeon anxiously, wondering what his girlfriend was going to do to him first, but then suddenly he could feel steam rising off something that was inching towards his cock. With one hand on Kirito's dick and one hand holding the tongs securely, Asuna slid the searing hot ring onto his member. Kirito screamed loudly as it burned the skin of his cock, and he twitched and jerked his body around.

"Don't move until it's on all the way or it will hurt a lot worse," she warned him and Kirito tried his best to remain perfectly still until she had the ring situated on his dick the way she wanted it to be. His skin was blistering from the painful heat, and he kept screaming as loud as he could as he found himself experiencing the worst pain of his life. This was bound to leave a scar, but as much as it hurt, his cock began to twitch and spring to life as he began to rise into an erection.

"You're so sick and dirty," Asuna insulted him, watching how his body reacted to being burned so terribly. "And scream all you want—these rooms are sound proof so no one but I can hear you. And oh do I love that sweet, innocent voice of yours every time you scream. It gets me so turned on!" She was already wet inside of her panties, and her cheeks flushed with desire as she watched him try to clench his jaw tightly to prevent himself from throwing out his vocal chords with his senseless shouting.

"So, what shall I do to you first?" The young woman asked herself as she circled around Kirito, admiring the look of helplessness he wore. "Oh, I think I know just the thing!"

The hotel room was a suite and consisted of a living room and a bedroom with a large, king-size bed. She took her submissive servant into the bedroom and traced her finger along the walls. Just as she had requested from the staff, the walls and floor were made of pure sandpaper in this room. They were extra durable, too, and wouldn't rip no matter how violently someone thrashed against them.

For her first game of fun, Asuna chained Kirito's arms above his head and attached his handcuffs to a metal hook hanging on the wall. Kirito was breathing so heavily, already in so much pain from the cock ring that still sizzled against his poor, limp cock. Once he was nice and secured to the wall, she went to choose a whip from many of the whips offered as complimentary gifts to the dominatrix guests.

Asuna carefully selected the one perfect one—it was black, leather, and had many thin strands attached. It was bound to make lovely marks on his pale skin, she thought to herself, before joining Kirito's side. She cracked the whip and it made a loud popping side in the room that made Kirito reflexively jump.

"I'm going to punish you, my pet," she told him with a sinister smirk. "You can beg for forgiveness all you want but I won't stop until I'm satisfied."

With that being said, she slashed her whip against him. It struck his skin and left a deep mark on his scrawny chest. Kirito yelped from the impact of the whip, but before he could recover from the pain, she whipped him again. And then again. And again and again.

Kirito's body was being covered in large, red, painful welts as Asuna kept slamming the whip's tendrils against him. He began to jerk his head from side to side as he struggled against the metal cuffs around his wrist. The more he struggled, however, the more the sandpaper wall began to tear at his skin. The rough texture of the wall was rubbing him raw, causing his back to bubble up with painful red dots that bled out from the tip. Even so, he couldn't help but jerk against the wall every time the whip collided with his sensitive skin. It rubbed against him agonizingly, and Kirito was crying out from the mixture of his burn cock, his bloody back, and the sharp marks of the whip that adorned his flesh from his chest down to his legs.

"How bad does it hurt, my dear?" Asuna teased as she paused for a moment, enjoying the sight of him breathing erratically as his body trembled from the intense pain. He didn't answer at first, unable to form any words.

"ANSWER ME!" Asuna roared, causing him to flinch again as she cracked her whip.

Kirito jerked his head back, panting heavily. "Asuna! Please! I want to cum!"

She wasn't surprised in the least by his statement. After all, his cock was now fully erect. He was enjoying this torture so much and he was incredibly aroused despite the copious amounts of pain he felt from his head to his toes. The hot metal ring was constricted against his cock, and the harder her grew, the more it seared his flesh.

"You are not allowed to cum," she reminded him in a taunting voice. "I'm not doing this for your pleasure. You must instead focus on entertaining me so that I may orgasm."

She stuck a gloved finger in the fabric of her tiny thong, stroking her clit and stimulating her arousal. She arched her back like a cat and made a sound that sounded deliciously like a purr, and Kirito didn't need his blindfold off to know that she was playing with herself.

"Please, Asuna! I want to cum, too! It's not fair!" He begged, whimpering from both the twinges of pain in his body and from his overwhelming need to release his pent up sexual frustration.

His begs were rewarded with another slash across his chest with the whip, adding to the amount of welts that had already formed along his body.

"Ask me again and I will make you suffer, you dirty pig!" Asuna shouted angrily as she reached forward and grabbed his hair with her hand, yanking it roughly until Kirito was wincing from his scalp stinging.

Asuna had been torturing Kirito the past hour, whipping him in multiple places and ignoring his pleas to be allowed the sweet release of an orgasm. She had another toy she had been dying to use on him; one that was certain to have him doubling over in excruciating pain. Unable to wait any longer, Asuna reached into her bag to pull out a cock and ball crusher.

She removed the shackles that kept him pinned to the wall, and instead she had Kirito lay down on the floor on his back. With the blindfold over his eyes, Kirito couldn't see the device that his dominatrix couldn't wait to use on him. He could, however, feel her sticking his long, hard dick through what felt like a hole through two pieces of glass or plastic.

"I can't wait to hear you scream once I crush your sweet little testicles," Asuna told him with a dark giggle as she began screwing down the wingnuts of the acrylic board. It started to apply pressure to both his dick and balls and the two panels began to press together, crushing his nuts in between them.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Asuna! That hurts!" Kirito shouted as he felt the pressure begin to build up. The hole around his cock was tightening more and more, and it even tightened the burning metal cock ring around his shaft. Kirito began to jerk and flinch as his ballsack was being squished against the acrylic boards as Asuna tightened the bolts even more.

The young man was panting heavily as pain surged through him, and he gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming. As much as it hurt to have his nuts practically sandwiched in between two plastic windows, the sensation was oddly pleasurable and he was enjoying the way she kept having the toy press harder and harder down onto him.

 _Fuck_ , the tightening of the toy on his genitals was so delightfully agonizing and he worried he could spill his load at any second. Oh, how badly did he want to finally cum! All this senseless torture had been wearing him to the point he couldn't even think straight, but the more it hurt, the better it felt. " _Mmmmmph_ , Mistress! Please don't stop!"

He was so close. If it wasn't for that damn cock ring he was wearing, he might have already orgasmed by now.

"Don't even think about cumming, you filthy scum!" Asuna spat as she reared back her hand and slapped him against the face. She quickly unfastened the ball crusher around his cock and balls. She hadn't expected him to enjoy that kind of torture so much to the point he was desperately yearning to cum. "You know as well as I do that you are forbidden from climaxing! Your mistress is the only one allowed to cum. Do you understand, my pet?!"

Her voice was cold and chilling, and Kirito's muscles began to relax as the climax he had been struggling to build was abruptly halted without warning. He was left a hot, sweaty, panting mess, and he trembled lightly as he bit down on the inside of his cheek.

Asuna loved the look of defeat on his face as his shoulders slumped forward. Watching him beg and whine about not being able to cum gave her a satisfaction like no other, and she wanted to continue torturing him over and over and the poor boy had never left. She wanted to not only crush his body but also crush his spirit as well. She was a cold-hearted sadistic beast to the core, and her pussy was dripping wet over how much pain she had inflicted upon him.

To ease some of her own sexual frustration, Asuna reached for a bullet vibrator inside one of her drawers. She slipped the small toy inside of her undergarments and let it pulse and buzz against her clit. "Doesn't it make you jealous over how I can easily sexually satisfy myself but that you are not allowed to cum?" She grinned mischievously as her vibrator teased her juicy peach, and soon Asuna crawling on top of him as he lay on the floor. She reached out and placed both her hands on her lover's shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh as she began to moan from her sexual gratification.

"I love watching you suffer, Kirito," she whispered into his ear, her breath hitching in the back of her throat. Her long, sharp nails penetrated the flesh on his shoulders until she made him bleed.

"Mistress, please! It's not fair! I love it when you beat me and punish me for the bad boy but I am, but haven't I earned at least one orgasm yet?" Kirito whimpered like a pitiful puppy, his wrists still chained to the wall. His cock was still incredibly hard and throbbing painfully from his unfilled desires as Asuna grew closer and closer to a climax of her own.

Finally, the dominatrix couldn't take it anymore and she grinded her hips against Kirito's so he could feel the vibrator buzzing inside of her panties. She then came with unbridled force, cumming onto her sex toy and letting out a loud moan.

"Ohhhhh! It feels so good!" She announced as her body shook with pleasurable spasms. Kirito simply frowned as jealousy weighed heavily on his heart. He was exhausted and stressed from having not been granted permission to feel his own gratification, but Asuna was just getting started with him. More than anything he just wanted to take that cock ring off his manhood so he could finally just relax and finish.

She pulled the vibrator out of her black, leather underwear and got up off of him so she could put the toy back in the drawer before she set to work on punishing her pet even more. His wrists were still cuffed to each other and his movements were still limited.

"You're so pathetic, Kirito," Asuna sneered. "You do everything I tell you like you're nothing more than an insignificant mutt. Why don't you tell your mistress just how worthless you are? I want to hear you say it!"

Kirito nodded slowly. "I'm nothing more than worthless, pathetic dog here to serve my mistress. I have no real value in this world."

Asuna smirked, pleased by his answer. "That's right. Your only purpose in life is to entertain your mistress. Now be a good little boy and scream at the top of your lungs during your next punishment in order to please your mistress."

She loved having him at her complete mercy. She could do whatever she wanted to him without any consequence. To prove that point, the dominatrix lifted her leg and brought her leg down roughly onto his groin.

Kirito nearly choked as she stepped down onto his member, crushing it underneath her leather boot. She grinded the sole of her boot onto him harder and slow, applying as much pressure as she could as she put more of her weight down onto her leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You're crushing me!" Kirito shouted, clearly in major discomfort as she tried to flatten his dick against the floor. He arched his back, howling as she continued to repeatedly stomp on his crotch as if it were a bug she was trying to squash.

She was drinking in the sound of his cries, her pussy already soaking wet again by his cries of agony. "Scream louder for me, Kirito! Tell me how much it hurts!"

Tears were burning at the corners of Kirito's eyes underneath the blindfold over his face. The pain was so unbearable and he almost passed out from the overwhelming agony he was in until Asuna lifted up her leg. As much as his manhood ached, it still remained fully stiff and erect. Getting brutally stepped on by his girlfriend was just as much enjoyable as it was dreadful, and the mixture of emotions he was experiencing was just as confusing to him as it would have been to anyone else. He wasn't sure why he liked it when his girlfriend racked his entire body with unfathomable pain, but he only wished he was given the opportunity to cum to release all the frustration that had been building up inside of him.

Asuna crushed his cock underneath her boot one more time, and the pain was so severe that Kirito felt like he was going to throw up. "Asuna…Please, I just…I can't take anymore!" He panted heavily.

He had so many cuts and bruises all over his lanky body but he savored every moment of her torture. He felt Asuna's weight on his body as the young woman straddled his waist, sitting down on him. "You're such a naughty boy, Kirito! Here I am destroying your groin but all you can think about is cumming! You're so disgraceful."

She slapped him roughly on his cheek with the palm of her hand, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "Why don't you beg your mistress for forgiveness for being so disgusting and maybe I'll be nice enough to give you a little reward?"

Kirito bit his lower lip, relishing the pain he was experiencing before he opened his mouth and met her demands with a shaky voice. "Please forgive me, mistress! I'm so very disgusting and sinful. I deserve all the punishments in the world for being such a nasty piece of filth!"

Asuna loved it when her boyfriend spoke lowly of himself, as she smiled in satisfaction before hopping off of his waist. Her heels clicked along the floor as Kirito could hear her searching for yet another BDSM toy to use on him for his "reward".

After finding the perfect thing, Asuna attached a long, black strap-on to her waist. The dildo was at least nine inches in length and its thickness greatly outshined Kirito's own girth. She had never pegged him before so this was going to be a new, exciting experience for the both of them to enjoy. The fun, however, couldn't begin until she slipped on her favorite pair of dog ears on her pet's head.

Kirito could feel her putting on the headband before she secured a leather collar around his neck. "You are nothing but a useless, disgusting dog," she told him, admiring how pitiful he looked with his black dog ears on his head. "Now get on your hands and knees like the animal that you are!"

He simply nodded in agreement over his statement, losing the strength the even speak anymore by this point. Like a dog, he was down on all fours and Asuna stood over him for a moment, eyes roaming over the various scars that were bound to be left on his body after all her vicious treatment.

"You are mine and mine alone, Kirito. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk for a whole month. Are you ready, my pet?" The dominatrix came up behind him and got on her knees. She aligned the tip of the black dildo against the rim of his anus, and Kirito immediately gasped in response.

"A-Asuna!" He stammered out. "What are you— _AHHHHHHHHHH_!"

He didn't even get a chance to ask his question as Asuna plunged the long, thick strap on into his tight asshole. His inner walls were stretched as wide as they could expand as the rubber cock filled him up on the inside. He had never been pegged before and the pain he felt was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and never in his life had he ever felt so vulnerable and helpless.

"Do you like being pegged, Kirito? God, I just want to fuck you so damn hard!" She inserted the dick deeper into his hole until Kirito was balling his hands into his fist so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He could feel it inserting inside of him all the way down to the hilt until he could feel the rubber ballsack slamming against his cheek.

Asuna began to rock her hips back and forth, slamming the strap on hard and deep into his core. Kirito was both grunting and groaning from the pain, but being invaded like this with a strap-on was so deliciously appeasing as well and his own cock was hardening with every thrust of his girlfriend's hips.

She fucked him nice and hard, picking up the pace until he was crying out in pain. "You're so dirty, Kirito! To think you'd like being violated like this is so despicable!" Asuna giggled maliciously as she grinded into him even harder. It hurt so badly but he enjoyed every second of it, and the harder she pounded into him, the more he felt like he was getting closer and closer to cumming.

"Asuna! I'm so sorry I've been such a bad boy!" The young man cried out, heat rising in his chest. "Please, I will do whatever you say for the rest of my life if you grant me this one wish! All I want is to cum once and I will never ask you of anything ever again!"

She had her hands planted firmly on either side of his hips as she shoved the strap-on in and out of his tight channel even faster. She pondered his request, wondering if maybe she could allow him to orgasm just this once. He had been very well behaved, after all, but something in her encouraged her to keep denying him the pleasure of a blissful release.

"No, Kirito," she told him flatly without breaking the rhythm of her movements. "You may have been on your best behavior this time, but don't think I've forgotten about the time that you masturbated inside the restaurant bathroom like the obscene pig that you are! I cannot forgive such actions like that so easily! I am the only one that has ever been allowed to touch you and bring you to a climax, yet you disobeyed me that day."

Kirito swallowed down a dry lump in his throat over her denial. "But, Mistress! Please! I will do anything you say!"

Shaking her head furiously, she continued to fuck him until she feared he might climax without being able to hold back. She pulled the dildo out of his ass with an angry scowl before removing the toy from around her hips.

"Kirito, you do not deserve to cum at all today! If I'm feeling generous, I may let you finish later on I nthe week. But at least for today, you better not even think about it cumming. Do you understand me?!" She shouted at him before standing up. She brought her foot down onto his back, the sharp heel of her boots digging into his tender flesh.

She was being crueler than she had ever been before, and Kirito's elbows began to quiver as he could no longer support the weight of his body. He collapsed down onto the floor, ready to burst in tears out of frustration. "I don't understand, Asuna! I only masturbated without your permission once! Can't you be a little kinder to me?!"

"If you ask me one more time, I'm going to make your life a living hell," the evil woman snickered. She kicked her lover roughly in the ribs, forcing him to roll over on his back so his groin was facing upwards. Asuna got down on her knees and reached for the metal cock ring that had been burned into his flesh. The piece of metal was now cool to the touch but she had to use a great deal of force to pry it off his cock since it had pretty much melted the skin around his shaft. Kirito let out a strangled cry as she yanked the metal cock ring from his dick, only to snap his manhood back into the cock cage she had entrapped it inside of before.

"You are mine to do with as I please for all eternity, Kirito," Asuna told him. "I hope you enjoy being my pet forever since I want to make you suffer until the day I die."

With that being said, she left the poor boy to weep on the floor by himself as she walked into the other room.


End file.
